Over A Cup Of Tea
by TeamUnitedNerds
Summary: Prince Gumball offers himself to the Ice Queen


The Ice Queen was ecstatic when she witnessed Prince Gumball walk towards her, through the mouth of her icy cave. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself to preserve his warmth. "Have you finally decided to give yourself up to me, and let me own that sweet gummy butt of yours?"

The Prince sighed. "Yes. But, before you get to touch my butt, I want five minutes for us to get to know each other. And some tea, please"

"Sure, whatever you want" The Ice Queen said, giggling and blushing like a little girl. Prince Gumball took a few steps into her cave, and sat down at a table formed from bluish ice, while the Ice Queen went into her kitchen to make the tea. After a few minutes, she was back. She laid the tea pot on the table, and placed cups in front of Prince Gumball, and the seat across from him, which he sat at. She carefully poured the tea into each cup, her eyes fixed on the Prince. Prince Gumball took a sip, his eyes focused on the woman in front of her. "So, Ice Queen" he said, taking another small sip. It was awfully cold, but the tea itself was rather good. Perhaps sanity wasn't required to make a good cup of tea.

"So, Ice Queen, what are you looking for in a man?" Gumball asked.

She laughed. "Just every bit of you" she licked her lips and cackled.

"I meant, is there anything about me in particular that you like?" he leaned forwards, still looking at the Ice Queen's eyes. They were completely white, which made seeing exactly where she was looking nearly impossible.

"You mean besides the fact that you're a sexy hunk?" she said, grinning. There were snakes with friendlier smiles. Gumball said nothing. "You know, could you show me more of your cave? I want to know what my future house is going to look like"

She smiled even wider. "Alright" she said, walking over to Gumball. She grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him across the floor, towards the next room. Prince Gumball took a moment to slam his foot against the ground, before running behind the Ice Queen. He found it hard to keep up with her, she was surprisingly swift for an old woman. "This is my drum room" she said, pointing to an empty room with nothing but a drum set in the center.

She pulled him through that room, and into a hallway. There were two doors on each side of the hall. She pulled him as far away from the left door as possible and into her bedroom. "And this is my bedroom" she said, running a hand through her fluffy white hair, and letting out a small, soft moan. "We'll spend plenty of time here"

"Later, later" Gumball said.

"Oh, come on gummyballs, we have plenty of time" she said seductively, stroking Gumball's arm lightly, digging her sharp fingers into it.

"I'd prefer to talk more first, I'm old fashioned like that"

"But gummyballs, we've already talked enough" she moaned.

"I'm sorry, I'll need longer to get in the mood. I would really like to talk more"

"Fine, killjoy" she said, leading him back through the hallway, and through her drum room, until they reached the table. "So, Ice Queen, do you know someone named Marshall Lee?"

"I knew him since he was a child" she said, while rising out of her chair. She walked over to Gumball, and refilled his cup. Gumball wrapped his hand around the teacup, squeezing it tightly. "Oh, really? Tell me more"

"Oh, I raised him" she said. "Hm, I see" Gumball said, raising the teacup up to his mouth. He did not drink any of it, instead, he let the edge of the teacup rest on his bottom lip. Gumball smiled, gently placing his teacup back on the table. "You know, I think I'm in the mood now. Just tell me one thing"

The Ice Queen was now smiling gleefully. "Anything you want gummyballs"

"These teacups are quite lovely" he said, holding one up to the life. "What are they made of?"

"Oh, ceramic. I've had them since before the war. Why do you ask?"

Gumball shrugged. "Just curious"

Gumball smiled. "So, are we going to get into the bed now?"

"You're impatient, aren't you, gummyballs?" she said, floating over to him, and putting one of her fingers under his chin. "Just let me slip into something sexier. Meet me in my bed, alright gummyballs?"

Gumball nodded. He took a sip of his frigid tea, and carried the cup into the Ice Queen's bedroom. Awaiting him on the bed was the Ice Queen. She was wearing a tight blue outfit that hugged her body, with tufts of fur around her shoulders, wrists, and ankles. She wore a golden collar, that resembled her crown. She laid down seductively. "Like what you see?" she said in a whisper-like tone, her gestures inviting him to lay down next to her.

And that he did. He laid down on his side, next to the Ice Queen. "Mmmmm...just one more thing..." she waved her fingers, summoning up a few glittery sparkles, that formed a pair of handcuffs made of ice around Gumball's arms. "I'm sorry, gummyballs, I just prefer my men tied up" she said, nudging her own body closer to him. "No, no, it's fine" he said. The Ice Queen's body was pressed up against his. A lone, clawed finger of the Ice Queen's reached out, sliding beneath Gumball's pants, and digging into his soft, pink skin.

Both of Gumball's legs shot out suddenly, knocking the Ice Queen off of the bed, and sending her flying towards the wall. She hit the wall face-first, but managed to stay on her feet. She rubbed her nose, trying to ease the sudden explosion of pain. Gumball raised his arms over the Ice Queen's neck, wrapping the frozen chain around her throat. She clawed at her neck, trying to break the chain, but Gumball's erratic thrashing made this near impossible. She wanted to scream, to call Prince Gumball something particularly viscous, but the chain around her neck made this impossible.

"You're going to use your magic to make these handcuffs disappear, or I'm going to choke you to death" he said, teeth gritted.

"A...ak!" The Ice Queen said. She waved her hand, causing the handcuffs to vanish. She gasped, filling her lungs with as much of the frigid cave air as she could hold. She suddenly felt Gumball's hands on her shoulders. He shoved her with all of his might, causing her to small headfirst into the wall. Her head smashed through the wall. She tried to push her hands against the wall to free her head, but ended up causing herself more and more pain. "What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted to make out with me"

"Hmph" Gumball said, crossing his arms. "If I wanted to make out with something ancient, saggy, gross, and smelly, I would kiss a corpse"

Gumball had did what he needed, his plan was complete. He picked up the teacup, and exited the bedroom. He opened the door to the room across from it, and found Marshall, legs bound by frozen chains.

It was all simply, really. Marshall had been missing, so Prince Gumball offered himself to the Ice Queen to gather information. From there, it was as easy as putting the information together.

The Ice Queen had clearly kidnapped him, the fact that she desired physical attractiveness in a male, and that Marshall was essentially the most attractive male in Aaa made it clear that she had kidnapped him. The way she had led him away from the room on the left of the hallway confirmed that that was where Marshall was held. Her personal history with him meant that she certainly wouldn't have been too cruel to him, so he would only be bonded lightly, probably just chained to prevent him from flying away.

All of Prince Gumball's deductions were correct. There was just the matter of freeing Marshall. He took his teacup, and smashed it against the ground. He lifted up one of the fragments, and walked over to Marshall. He slammed the fragment against his icy bonds, until he was freed.

Marshall laughed. "How'd you find me, Bubba?"

"I'm brilliant, that's how" he said proudly. "Now let's get out of here before the Ice Queen pulls her head out of the wall"

"Not sure what that means, but yeah, let's go" Marshall floated out of the room, with Prince Gumball running by his side. They reached the end of the cave. "Get on my back" Marshall said, leaning forwards. "You really think that's the best idea..." Gumball said.

"Just do it" he said. Gumball sighed, and jumped onto the vampire's back. He wrapped his arms around his waist, as Marshall slowly floated with Gumball on his back. "Can't you fly faster?" Gumball asked, twisting his head around to make sure that the Ice Queen wasn't pursuing them. "I don't want you to fall off" he said.

"I just shoved the Ice Queen through a wall. I can hold onto you"

Marshall shrugged. "Whatever you say, Bubba" Marshall slowly increased his speed, until he reached the speed of about 60 miles per hour. Gumball flew off of his back, plummeting back towards the ground. Marshall swooped out from other him, catching him in his arms before he hit the ground. "You were saying?" Marshall smiled, dropping the prince onto the ground.

"So really, how did you find me?" he asked, sitting on the ground. It was grassy, and moist.

"I had to offer myself to the Ice Queen to gather information. She almost got into my pants..." he blushed.

"You went through all of that for me? Haha!" he clutched his chest, unable to contain his laughter.

"I go through all of that, and all you do is laugh at me?" he said, clenching his fists.

"What? It's funny? What do you want me to do, kiss you or something?"

"Maybe" Gumball whispered.

"I can hear you, Bubba" Marshall said, grinning. "Go on, close your eyes and stick out your lips" he instructed.

Bubba blushed, and did as Marshall said. He waited for a few seconds, before opening his eyes. He saw Marshall laughing at him. "Ha! You actually thought I would kiss you?" he said, laughing harder. Gumball turned redder. "Well, you thought right" Marshall said, briefly pressing his lips against Gumball's. Gumball smiled warmly, as Marshall turned into an enormous, hairy, wolf-like creature. "But if you tell anyone about this" he snarled. "I will kill you. And don't expect any more kisses from me, understand?" he said. Gumball smiled and nodded.

Marshall turned back to normal, and floated off. "Goodbye, Bubba" he said, floating away"

"Goodbye, Marshall" Gumball said.

And with that they departed.


End file.
